Cellophane
by thunderwhenitrains
Summary: A story about Kurt's journey to fame and success, and then coming home to be reunited with the people who helped him get there, and one person in particular who has always had a part of his heart. Basically, how acquiring a new step-brother, and the friends of this step-brother, influenced Kurt in the best possible way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Welcome to my new multi-chapter story. I just want to say that this contains Finn Hudson, some porn in later chapters, swearing right from the start, Male on Male, some graphic and some mentions of bullying and extreme homophobia, and an age difference of five years between two consenting individuals. These are the warnings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters, or anything else which you might recognize, including songs, books, brand names, etc. There are also a few canon elements, which I do not own as well. The only thing I hold any claim to is the idea and the plot.**

**Hopefully, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

_Six years ago._

"Hey, Kurt, sweetie…I want you to listen very carefully to me, okay? Listen to Mommy."

Eight year-old Kurt looked up at his Mom with bright blue, confused eyes.

"What is it, Mommy?" he asked innocently, and the woman on the bed felt her eyes water as she took a deep breath and attempted to say what she had to say as gently as possible.

"Sweetheart, Mommy's sick.." she trailed off.

"Oh. I always hate it when I get sick. But you'll get better", he reassured her confidently, his smile radiant, "I'll make you soup."

"That's very sweet of you honey, but it's-not that kind of sick", she paused, taking his hand, "Mommy's not going to get better, baby". There. She had said it. The thing that had been plaguing her for months was now going to plague her son too. She tried to hold in a sob, and regretted her decision that she should be alone when she told Kurt. She could have really done with Burt's support right then.

"What do you mean, Mommy", Kurt asked, his lower lip trembling, even as realization and horror dawned in his eyes. Kurt was smart. He understood. She just wished he didn't have to.

"It means..after a couple of months, Mommy isn't going to be here anymore, sweetheart", she replied, finally letting the sobs break free.

Kurt stood there frozen in shock for a moment before he started sobbing violently, his body shaking as he climbed onto the bed with her, and she rocked him back and forth, her heart clenching painfully.

After a while the sobs died down, and Katherine Hummel answered every one of his questions. He was at least accepting it. How she hoped this didn't have to happen.

"Kurt", she began after a while of sitting in silence, "I-I'm going to need you to take care of your Dad. He's not-as strong as you are." And she meant it. Burt had found out six months ago, back when the symptoms were hardly noticeable, and he still hadn't even begun to accept it. Kurt had surprised her. He was being more mature about this than she could ever have asked for. But she knew that meant he was hurting doubly inside. He was strong. He could take care of Burt. She shut her eyes as Kurt nodded grimly.

* * *

_Present day._

"Dad!" Kurt called out excitedly as he barged into the living room, his face beaming.

His smile grew as he approached his father and started to say, "Dad you'll never guess-wait, what's wrong?",he asked as he noticed his Dad's grim expression, " Are you sick again? Dad, I told you to eat the vegetables. Damn it-"

"No, Kurt it's not my heart. It's-sit down, kid."

Fourteen year old Kurt sat down with a suspicious and slightly wary look at his father.

"Kurt, I-I've been seeing someone. A woman. Her name's Carole Hudson. She has a son about five years older than you, and I-she really means a lot to me, Kurt", he finished, his eyes almost pleading.

Kurt stared at his father for a minute before letting out a breath. He swallowed, "What about-what about Mom?"

"Kurt, you know I love your mother, I always will. It's just been a long time. And Carole lost her husband in the war. I-I love her, and she feels the same about me."

Kurt stared at his hands for a minute before speaking, "When am I meeting her?"

Burt let out a relieved sigh. "As soon as possible."

"Well, let me know then. I'm happy for you, Dad", he said, hugging his father before walking over to his basement room. It was only then that he let the tears flow, as he lay on the floor next to his mother's dresser.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hudson", he introduced himself, his manners taking dominance over his anxiety as he extended a hand with a warm smile to the woman his Dad seemed to care so much about.

The woman seemed surprised, looking back over her shoulder at the really tall boy who Kurt assumed was her son, before shaking his hand, saying, "Carole. And aren't you a gentleman", she teased, shooting another look over to the boy, this time slightly reprimanding, "Finn. Introduce yourself. You could learn a thing or two from him."

The boy forced an awkward smile as he said, "Hey, um, I'm Finn", he said lamely.

"Kurt", was his reply as he forced a smile as well. Carole he could tolerate. Hell, he could even like her. But this beanstalk was another matter entirely.

Carole cleared her throat, looking over to Burt for help, and he announced loudly, "Well, let's head out, then. Kurt, you riding with us or Finn?"

"You, please", Kurt replied immediately, and he saw a look of relief pass over Finn's face.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Dad? Are you home?" Kurt called out a week later after Glee practice. His jaw dropped slightly as he walked in to find his Dad on the couch with none other than Finn Hudson right next to him. His Dad hadn't even heard him. He quietly made his way to his room. And then he kicked his bed. Hard. He couldn't even bring himself to regret it as he limped the whole day next day.

8888

"Kid, I know you're gay. I don't understand you most of the time, but Finn can never replace you. You're my son."

Kurt ran to hug him, still breathing slightly heavier than normal after the performance. He never thought 'Rose's Turn' would be the way to reconnect with his father, but heck, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least he could put away those flannel outfits now.

And maybe he could make a bit more of an effort to get to know Finn. They were going to be brothers, after all.

* * *

"Pass me the size 12 spanner, Jim", Kurt called out from under the absolutely beautiful Jag some rich lawyer had brought in.

"Is this it?" A familiar voice asked. Kurt bumped his head and cursed rather loudly in his haste to get out. "Finn?" He asked incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to startle you. Also, I don't know a thing about cars", he confessed.

Kurt stared at him, "Then what are you doing here?"

Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a seat on one of the hydraulic jacks. Kurt thought about telling him not to, but then decided to let Finn spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"I thought-you know, our parents are dating-"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Finn chuckled. "Burt told me you were the snarky type. I, um, the thing is, that I know we haven't really been getting along, and I know we got off on the wrong foot. I also know that most of that was my fault", he said, looking me in the eye.

"No, Finn. I'm not exactly blameless either", Kurt objected, standing up.

"Well, I didn't really lay out the Welcome mat. But, if we stand around trying to blame ourselves, we're not going to get anywhere. So I want to set this right", he concluded, taking a deep breath and hopping off the jack. "Call of Duty marathon Friday night, my place? My Mom's out on a date", he said with a teasing grin.

Kurt pretended to think about it, "Alright", he acquiesced, "but don't cry when I kick your ass."

Finn laughed loudly. "Oh, man. You're so on."

* * *

"Oh, fuck you sideways, Rachel Berry", Kurt cursed loudly as he walked into his house, not looking at his surroundings as he hung his coat up and dropped his keys on the table, "_she _gets slushied and she asks Puckerman to go slash the Neanderthal's tyres, making her eyes all wide and teary. _I _get slushied,I spend a little time washing the fucking Red Dye #4 out of my hair, and she goes on a fucking tirade about loyalty and determination, the fucking _bitch_", he muttered, walking blindly forwards as he typed out a rather impassioned message to the diva in question, and let out a colourful stream of curse words as he stubbed his toe.

"Ow. Shit. This is the best fucking day in my mother-fucking life. Fan-fucking-tastic. You have _got _to be fucking kidding me-" he cut himself off as he found himself facing Finn and six other men on the couch. Finn was staring at him with wide eyes, as were a curly haired man and an Asian, while an African-American man, a sandy-brown haired man with a smirk-y face, a blonde and a dark brunette were shaking with laughter, their eyes amused and curious in equal parts.

Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow, turning to Finn. "Care to explain why there are six strange men on my Dior Grey couch?"

Finn shook himself out of his trance and started to say something, but Kurt's phone pinged with a new text, drawing Kurt's attention, and as he read it, he looked completely malevolent.

He forced himself to take deep breaths, and turned to Finn, saying, "You know what? Just make sure you don't stain the couch. I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way", he told the men, "have a nice day. Finn, tell Dad there are leftovers in the fridge."

And with that, he took his coat off the coat rack and picked up his keys again, making to walk out of the door when Finn was startled into action again, "Hey", he asked, grabbing Kurt's shoulder, "where are you going?"

Kurt didn't even look at him, and shrugged on his coat, "To Puck's house. We're having a video game marathon. I'm staying there tonight", he informed casually.

Finn's face scrunched up confusedly, "But I thought you were going to spend the day restocking the fridge with Burt's healthy food?"

Kurt sighed, "Plans changed. If I stay here any longer with no excuse as to why I'm preoccupied, either of two things will happen-A :Rachel Berry will drive me to a slow death due to insanity caused by her grating tone of voice which seems to transfer even through text messages, and B: Within the course of the day, Rachel Berry will drive me to insanity, and I will use my unsound state of mind as an excuse to murder her in her sleep with a butcher's knife, and then I will spend the rest of my days in a mental facility. Both of which do not sound even remotely appealing. Thus, the boys' night", Kurt explained drily, before turning to their guests, "You are all Finn's friends, I presume?" At the nods, he continued confidently, "Very well, then, make sure to keep an eye on my father's diet, and make sure he doesn't eat any meat, sugar or salt."

"Why can't I do that?" Finn asked, perplexed

Kurt heaved a long-suffering sigh, saying, "Finn, I wouldn't trust you with a toy belonging to a five-year-old, let alone my father's precarious health situation. I'm leaving before Sam steals the cool characters. If you stain my couch, I'll murder _you _in your sleep."

And then he was gone, leaving an entire minute of silence behind.

"Well, I like him already", Jeff finally proclaimed, and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention, he's a walking, talking wet dream", Sebastian said, smirking devilishly.

Finn glared at him, still confused, "I didn't understand half of what he was saying", he grumbled as he sat down.

"Finn, you don't understand half of what anyone is saying. But we'll narrow it down for you-Kurt doesn't trust you with anything, he entrusted us to take care of his Dad's diet tonight, he's staying over at his guy friend's house, where he's currently on his way to, in order to spend some time playing mindless video games with some other guy friends, and he seriously dislikes someone named Rachel Berry. I'd say that's about it", David said, grinning.

"Oh, and he threatened to kill you if any of us stained his couch", Wes supplied helpfully.

Finn chuckled. "He's really something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is", Blaine said with a fond smile at Finn.

"He's also utterly gorgeous", Sebastian smirked, only to get hit in the face with a couch pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, guys. I can't really apologise for the long delay, because it was necessary. If you really care about the whole rant about the reasons, you can just go over and check out the STARING AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER 18 OF COME LET ME LOVE YOU, my other multi-chapter story. **

**I got a review for the last chapter. In reply to it, no, Blaine and Sebastian do not fight over Kurt. Sebastian just finds Kurt attractive, while Blaine hasn't started thinking of Kurt in a romantic way yet. Sebastian will, in later chapters, be more of a mentor to Kurt, and this is a Klaine story. Kurt and Blaine will get together-we all know that. This is just a story saying how they did it.**

**IMPORTANT: THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE. I _NEED _ANSWERS. WHAT CAREER DO YOU WANT KURT TO HAVE AFTER HE GRADUATES IN THIS STORY. THAT'S WHEN THE PLOT PICKS UP, SO I REALLY NEED TO KNOW. I'M GOING TO HAVE HIM INCREDIBLY SUCCESSFUL, BUT I NEED A FOUNDATION.**

"So what song do you want us to sing for your funeral?" Puck asked in all seriousness, making Kurt glare at him and throw some of his popcorn at his head.

"Shut up", he said, sulking before he raised an eyebrow at Puck, who rolled his eyes. Sam and Mike watched their interaction curiously.

"Well, you basically told Berry to fuck off, switched off your phone, and got as far away from your house as you could manage. Obviously, she's going to go to your house next, in a mad rage, and when she doesn't see you, she's going to wait until school, tie you to a chair and make you bleed out through your eardrums. You had to know it was coming."

Kurt grimaced, thinking of the horror he would inevitably be subjected to when Rachel got his hands on him. Still, he put on a brave face.

"She can't actually kill me, Puck", he pointed out, looking over to the TV screen where Mission Impossible was playing. This was just the cure he needed after a tough day at school-a nice old fashioned boys' night with video games, lots of greasy food, and an action movie marathon. Even though the girls liked to invite him to their sleepovers from time to time (their logic being that since he was gay, obviously he'd want to be around females in their periods watching chick flicks and talking about boys), he always turned them down. He preferred being near his best friend and some other glee guys.

Puck snorted in reply to his statement, reaching over to grab his Diet Coke. "You're right. She can't. She'll make you wish you were dead instead", he said as Kurt batted his hands away and instead emptied the can himself.

"I know I won't have to suffer that horrible fate. You'll protect me", he said, smiling sweetly. Puck scowled at him, and they bickered back and forth for a while until Sam stopped them.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" he asked innocently, hiding his smirk as they both made identical noises of disgust, sputtering. It was way too easy to get a rise out of them, and it was extremely entertaining watching them interact. When he joined Glee, he hadn't believed that _Kurt _and _Puck _were best friends. It wasn't until he'd seen Puck carrying Kurt over his shoulder one day and dumping him on his chair that he'd actually opened himself up to the idea. Apparently, they'd been friends since they were ten or something. He didn't know the full story, but he did know that they were practically inseparable and that if he hurt either one of them, there would be hell to pay as the other hunted him down and personally marched him in front of Satan himself. He shuddered, imagining being the target of one of Kurt's or Puck's patented bitch fits (yes, Puck had _bitch_ fits, too. Another one of those things he'd refused to believe until he saw them with his own eyes).

"Shut up, Sam", Kurt warned, glaring at him and then sulking silently for a while before sighing.

"Are you two staying?" he asked.

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Hell, no. I don't want to spend the rest of the night listening to you and Puck alternate between cuddling and getting into cat fights with each other."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, you better get used to it, Blondie. The rest of them did."

"Yes, we did. We still think it's weird", said Mike, grinning.

"Very weird", Sam agreed, "but still awesome. No one else can tolerate either of you for long periods of time, so it's only logical, though, when you think about it."

Kurt bitch-faced him. "Alright, that's it. Get out."

"Sure, man. We have to spend some time with Ti and 'Cedes anyway. We'll leave you two to your date", Mike said as Sam got up, snickering. Mike offered his fist to Kurt, who bumped it, before doing the same with Puck. Sam ruffled Kurt's hair playfully as he grabbed his coat, making Kurt curse.

"You better hope I'm in a good mood on Monday, Sammy boy, or sleep with one eye open."

"Duly noted", Sam called back as he and Mike stepped out and shut the door.

After a few seconds, Puck turned off the TV, ignoring Kurt's protests, and grew serious.

"Alright, spill", he commanded.

Kurt looked at him through weary eyes. "Do you mind being a bit clearer? Spill what, Noah?"

"Whatever the hell's been bothering you. Man, you've been down for weeks, and every time I ask you what it is, you brush it off. Tell me. I can't help you if you don't let me in, Kurt", he said, staring Kurt in the eye.

"Noah, really", Kurt said, sitting up to face Puck, "there's nothing-"

"Don't say 'nothing', Kurt. I can't see you like this."

"I-" Kurt sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "it's just the bullying, Noah, along with the stress of a new family. It's nothing I can't handle. These past few weeks have just been really..draining" , he said, giving Puck a weak smile.

"Kurt, why won't you let me talk to them-the football guys, I mean?"

"Because I can take care of myself, Noah", Kurt snapped, before continuing in a calmer tone, "I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. I don't want you to worry about it, either. It's just been a rough couple of weeks", he finished, his voice low.

Puck watched him carefully. "You'll tell me if it gets too hard, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I will", Kurt said earnestly.

"Fine", Puck sighed. "You want to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah", he replied, smiling gratefully, getting up to turn the couch into the bed.

"You know where the pillows are, right?" Puck asked as he walked to his room.

"Yup. And Noah?" Kurt called out.

"Thank you", he said softly as Puck raised his eyebrows (he couldn't raise just one, like Kurt could).

"Don't mention it, Princess."

888

Kurt winced as he took another step forward. He'd noticed Finn's car in the driveway and knew he had to be quiet. He crept up to the door and tried to open it as silently as possible. He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as he tip toed to the kitchen. He opened the freezer door, cringing when it creaked, and grabbed what he was looking for, doing a mental victory dance before hastily making his retreat to his room.

He froze midway as a throat cleared from the guest room. He pulled his hat further down on his head and turned to face Blaine, Sebastian and Wes with a bright smile.

"Guys, hey! I didn't know you were coming. How long are you staying?" he asked, still smiling creepily, making his face hurt so much he almost hissed in pain. He kept his face averted in order to let it remain under the shade of his hat.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Yes", Sebastian smirked, "breaking the rules now, are we?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. "There was an assembly. We got sent home early."

"Yeah? You sure it's not a booty call? Because from the way you're limping, it looks like you had one hell of an afternoon delight."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Yeah. That's what it was. I ditched school to go have sex. Big mistake. You know, teenage rebellion and all that jazz", he said, laughing nervously, trying to make a hasty exit.

But of course, the universe hated him. Blaine spoke next with a frown in his voice. "Kurt! You shouldn't be doing that! You can't just miss school-your father will be very disappointed when he finds out", he said from his place near the desk, crossing his arms in front of him sternly. He managed to look pretty intimidating, considering he was basically the size of Frodo.

His words Kurt panic. "No, no! You can't do that! Don't tell Dad, please", he said, his head snapping up so fast that his hat fell off.

All three men in the room gasped.

"Kurt", Blaine began in a warning tone, "what the hell is that?"

Kurt swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he racked his brain for some excuse.

The bathroom door opened, and Finn walked in with his typical goofy expression on his face.

"Guys, I heard voices, wha-Kurt?" he asked, concern colouring his tone, "what happened to you?"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "I, um, I fell", he said lamely.

"Bullshit!" Sebastian exclaimed angrily, "did you get in a fight?"

"Sort of?"

"Kurt", Blaine said firmly, "tell us what happened".

"Ugh, nothing happened, alright? Can you just leave it alone? I fell down the stairs, that's all. So I came home to get some rest and put some ice on my face."

"That's a fucking stupid excuse and you know it, Kurt", Sebastian said, standing up.

Kurt groaned. "Listen, it's nothing, guys. Just a few of the jocks deciding to teach me a lesson. It's nothing I haven't handled before. Please just let it go", he pleaded.

"No, Kurt! You're injured. They beat you up", Finn protested angrily.

"You think I don't know that?" he exploded, his breath hitching. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go down to my room. Just don't tell Dad. He has enough to worry about as it is. I made dinner last night, it's in the fridge", he said as he limped to his room.

"Kurt", Finn called after him fruitlessly. "Shit", he cursed, kicking the desk chair.

888

Kurt chose not to show up to dinner that night. He put his headphones on, after locking his door firmly, and lied down on the bed, his whole posture tense. After a while of clenching his jaw, he pulled his headphones off and tossed them onto his vanity chair. He stared up at the bare ceiling, tears of rage and frustration and pure helplessness prickling behind his eyes.

He pressed the ice pack closer to his steadily bruising eye, holding in his tears. He wouldn't cry over this. He wouldn't.

He let out a loud growl as a tear leaked unbidden from his eye.

_Who am I kidding? _He thought _I'm just a weak, effeminate little boy. I can't handle this. _He clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the pain, and sobbed once as images of Karofsky's sneering face close to his rose to his mind. He could still feel his large hands all over his body, where he didn't want them, those hands he would do anything to keep far away from him. It had been a week, and he still had nightmares about that day. It had been a week, and Karofsky had decided threatening his life wasn't good enough, and had decided to give him a sample dose of what he would go through if he breathed a word of what he did to anyone.

He wished he had someone to talk to about this. He wished he didn't have to flinch every single damn time someone made a loud noise. He wished he was-fuck, he wished he was normal.

He hauled himself out of bed, stripped to his underwear and threw his ripped clothes somewhere haphazardly, and walked into his en suite bathroom. He blinked at his reflection in the fluorescent yellow light, lip curling in distaste at the ugly black eye. He walked a bit backwards, examining the rest of his body and noting with a dull detachedness that every square inch of his body was black and blue. The worst part was that not all of the bruises were from that day's fiasco. He winced as he recalled the painful run-ins with the lockers and dumpsters. Shaking his head to clear it, Kurt prepared a much-deserved bath for himself, and as soon as it was ready, stepped into it. A groan of pure pleasure cut through the silence of the room as he settled into the heavenly feeling. Kurt sighed, setting an alarm on his phone for a half hour later and leaning his head back after he had placed it on the slab beside him.

Things may not be the best at the time, but just for now, he could forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Thank you for the lovely response to this story. I now have a semi-solid outline for this story and I kind of know where I'm going with this. You'll find that I've CHANGED THE RIDICULOUS, WORTHLESS SUMMARY. God, I literally felt nauseous every time I saw that summary-not one of my finer works, I wholeheartedly admit, and I congratulate and admire you all for not running away simply after seeing it, and actually reading the product of my little, inexperienced, ordinary mind. Thank you, guys, for the support. **

**Warnings: Discussions and allusions to bullying and homophobia. **

**Chapter 3**

"You know, Kurt, you can't keep avoiding this forever", Wes told him in his old council chairman voice.

"Watch me", Kurt deadpanned as he flipped the omelette. It had been two days since the incident when Finn's friends had seen a part of Kurt's injuries and they hadn't given him a moment of peace since the next day. It seemed that all of them _lived _here. They were there every morning, and Kurt would make a large breakfast while avoiding and fielding their questions, offering quips in response to their inquiries or luring his Dad in there with him so they wouldn't be tempted to continue their interrogation. They would be there when he got home from school, seemingly casually hanging out on the living room couch. They would all volunteer to help him when he went into the kitchen. They were at his house till late at night, long after he had retreated into his bedroom, and he just couldn't get rid of them. His Dad had seemed suspicious as well when he'd told him that he'd fallen, but he _had _fallen into an orchestra pit when he was little, so after a little more convincing, his Dad had let it go, reminding him to be more careful and that he didn't want him breaking his bones. Too late for that. Kurt had had tons of injuries which had required medical attention, and while Kurt had been able to manage most of them on his own, a few had required trips to Lima Memorial hospital, where he usually sweet-talked Nurse Nancy into not telling his Dad. It wasn't that difficult since she knew about his Dad's heart condition, but she had always been reluctant to just treat him and let him go.

"I don't understand why you won't talk to us", Blaine stated, a large frown on his face as he watched Kurt putter about easily.

"Because I don't want to. Look, I've been handling this stuff ever since I turned six years old, and I don't need anyone's help now. I can take care of myself", he said, finally meeting their eyes with the patented Stubborn Hummel Glare.

Kurt saw Blaine was about to say something, his face taking on a quintessential earnest look. He was stopped, though, by the sound of footsteps in the other room, and Kurt recognized the familiar heavy thumps as his Dad's.

"In here, Dad", he called out, giving Wes and Blaine a warning look.

"'Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?" he asked, giving him a bleary eyed smile as he nodded at the men.

"'Morning, Dad. And yeah, I did", he lied.

"You have any plans for today?"

"Yeah", Kurt replied as he put a plate of eggs in front of his Dad, "Puck and I were just gonna go for a drive."

"Mohawk guy's still around?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt scoffed. "Dad, you know his name. And we've been friends since we were _ten."_

"Just be careful, kid", Burt said cautiously, and Kurt frowned in confusion until it clicked.

"No!" he exclaimed, sputtering. "God, no. Dad, not you too! There's nothing going on between us. Noah's straight as a diamond ruler."

"I know that, I was just saying you should be careful with your heart"

"Hey, that's my line. And are you implying that I have a crush on Puck?" he asked incredulously, and at the pause, his eyes grew even wider than they had been. "Dad! You're unbelievable. Why would I like Puck? I mean, I love him like he loves me, as a _friend. _Just because he's hot doesn't mean I have to be constantly thinking about getting him into bed!"

"That's not what I-"

"That's exactly what you were saying. Sex isn't the only thing I think about, Dad", Kurt huffed angrily before he stormed off, grabbing his coat and keys.

"You haven't had breakfast", Burt called out behind him. Kurt didn't reply, though.

Burt sighed, glancing over at Finn's friends. They looked torn between being horrified and amused.

He shook his head and sighed. "Teenagers."

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Half an hour later, Kurt and Puck were lounging on the hood of Kurt's Navigator, each holding a cup of ice cream. Kurt had calmed down considerably and no longer felt the urge to be violent. He was sure he'd broken the speed limit on the way to Puck's house, though, and was glad he hadn't been pulled over.

"I'm sure he was just worried, Kurt. And I'm a little offended that you're so indignant."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, Puck. I know you're attractive, but I don't spend my time thinking about ways to get you to sleep with me. He made it sound like he thought I couldn't be friends with any guy without thinking about sex."

Puck turned that over in his head for a while. "Well, for starters, we've known each other for a long time-maybe that's what he was worried about. And for most teenage boys, that's true, you know. I mean, they think with their dick most of the time."

"I know, and it's not like I never think about it, or never jerk off or something, but you're straight, and he should know that I'm not some kind of predator."

"Come on", Puck said, turning to face him, "you know that's not what he meant. You've just been irritable. What's gotten you into such a bad mood?"

"Nothing", Kurt mumbled, and rolled his eyes again when Puck gave him a look which basically meant: Cut The Crap And Talk To Me Or I Will Find A Way To Make You Because I Know You.

"Two days ago, Karofsky and some of the jocks cornered me. They-"

"What!" Puck exclaimed, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be angry and I'm fine", he said but Puck was still angry.

"You promised me you'd tell me if it became too much."

"I know. And this isn't the first time. It _isn't _too much. I've handled it before."

"Kurt.."

"Noah", Kurt said, sounding exhausted as he sat hunched over and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to get you into trouble because of me. I just want to get out of this place, and it's only a bit over a year more, and I'll be out of here. I just want to spend the time being with you. I don't want more conflicts, and arguments. Just.."

"I know, I'm sorry", Puck apologized, deflating and sitting back down. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and then gently prompted him to continue.

"Yeah, well. They cornered me, and they beat me up. I had some bruises and I was limping, and I had a black eye. Finn was home, and I tried to get past them, but Blaine, Wes and Sebastian were sitting there and they started interrogating me about why I wasn't in school and then Finn came out and they saw the black eye. Then I had to tell them, and now they won't leave me alone. They want me to _talk _to them about the bullying, and I just want some space. They're _everywhere, _Puck."

"They're stalking you?" Puck snorted.

"Yeah, something like that", Kurt acquiesced, smiling.

"Well, just relax. They won't hurt you, and maybe it would help you to talk to them. I mean, they're all gay, right?"

"No. Wes and David are straight. The rest of them are. Huh", Kurt said, smiling, "Finn has a _lot _of gay friends. He's _had _to have some sort of experimenting experiences. Maybe I'll be able to snag a little blackmail material."

"You want to blackmail Finn?"

"Blackmail is fun. Besides, it would be nice to have some power over him."

Puck laughed, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, alright. Come on, you want some more ice cream?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

"Alright, Hummel, we need to talk", Sebastian informed him a week later.

"We do?" Kurt asked in a bored tone.

"Yes. Stop what you're doing and sit down", he commanded.

"Excuse me?" Kurt glared at him.

"Glaring at me won't make me go away, sweetheart, so you might as well take a seat", he said smugly.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before sighing and sitting down on the kitchen island.

"What do you want?" He asked, exhaustion creeping in as it so often did nowadays. He knew the bullying was taking a toll on him, but he had convinced himself that he could hold out for the one month left in junior year.

"I want to talk, like I said", Sebastian said, sitting down near him.

Kurt remained silent, staring at the far wall and pursing his lips.

"Look", Sebastian started, "I saw that nasty black eye the other day, and from the looks of the way you behaved, it seemed like you've had those before". He paused, waiting.

After a couple of seconds, Kurt nodded his head, just once.

"So", and inexplicably, his voice was softer and tenderer as he stood up to face Kurt and look him in the eye, "this has been going on for a long time, then?"

A sharp inhale and a nod was all the response he got.

"And why haven't you told your Dad?"

Kurt sighed before resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to avoid the Sebastian Inquisition.

"Did you know he had a heart attack?" he asked softly, staring off to the side.

"Earlier this year", he continued, taking Sebastian's silence as his answer. "He, um, he collapsed in the garage, and he was in a coma for two weeks. The doctor said he had to have a healthy diet from then on and that he couldn't handle too much stress. We're-we're talking about a guy who threatened to take a _flamethrower _to school because I didn't get a _solo. _How do you think he's going to feel if he finds out that I have bruises all over my body, refusing to fade because I keep getting shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters? How do you think he's going to feel if he finds out that I am _terrified _to go to school? I just want this to end, but no one cares. The school authorities? You don't know how many times I've complained, but teachers just walk right past me when they see something going on, the principal doesn't give a flying fuck what happens to me-in fact, he gave me a pamphlet for _straight camp._ I'm just so tired", Kurt confessed, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Your Dad should know, though."

"I can't, alright", Kurt said, standing up abruptly and blinking back tears. "I can't risk losing him again. I can't hurt him like that. He deserves better."

Sebastian looked at him carefully for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright. But you should talk to _some_one. It doesn't have to be me or Blaine-even though he's been crazy worried about you and would really appreciate it if you let him know you're okay-or any of us, really. You can just talk to that guy you hang out with-Mohawk guy. Just don't bottle it up, alright? Because when you eventually get full, the explosion won't be pretty", he finished, squeezing him gently on the shoulder before he headed for the living room.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called back, looking up at him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. It's nice, knowing that someone cares. If-if it gets too hard, I'll talk to someone", he promised, evoking a smile in Sebastian.

"That's all I ask, gorgeous", he said, winking and walking out.

Despite the vaguely confused and flustered state he was left in, Kurt felt better than he had in months.


End file.
